Abused Sasuke
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: It can never go right for Sasuke. No matter where he goes, he's always being abused. That is until... warning: contains adult themes, malexmale, NaruSasu, rape, ManySasu, angst, fluff, and various other adult content.
1. Prologue

Dear Diary,

God hates me. I swear it… actually, no. I don't. God doesn't exist. He can't. There is no way he could exist after what I've been through. There is no way that I did something so horrible at the age of _nine_ that could have possibly caused a punishment of this magnitude for so many years. There is no way that I have caused someone the pain that I have felt.

How unlucky does a guy have to get to be beaten and abused practically his entire life? My brother went psycho and killed my parents and raped me; every carer I had seemed to find it immensely entertaining to dress me up in girls clothes or sex outfits or invite their friends round to torture and humiliate me all night long, in my new school, I am immediately thought of as a target and the gayest bullies of the school decide to ruin my life even more and want to fuck me, but they have to break up me and my boyfriend first don't they.

The first friend that I've ever had, the first person I am able to trust after what my brother did. I thought my life was turning around. He was my gentle lover. But of course, let's not forget Murphy's Law – if something _can_ go wrong, it _will _go wrong. And so, due to the plotting and careful planning of those damn queers, he turned against me and hurt me with the rest of them.

Even as I am writing this and the memories are flashing through my mind, forcing me to remember everything, I'm wondering, why haven't I killed myself yet? Why haven't _they_ killed me? But then I remember; that some of them nearly _did _kill me, but I was 'saved' and I tried to kill myself many times – I have the scars to prove it – but I was always 'saved'.

So there is no way that God could exist, Diary. Because if he did, and he loved all his children like he says, then he would have let me die by now.

But no. I'm still here. Still able to write to you. And tomorrow I will be back again, having 'survived' another day of pain. Another round of torture. Of being used like a toy to pass around.

Another day of being abused.

Sasuke.

* * *

_Slightly edited from the first time I wrote it... did you even notice a difference? nah didn't think so, but oh well..._

_Do you want more? _

_Are you craving it?_

_I started writing this story ages ago and I said that I would post the prologue when I think of it but I just never get a chance to type this up._

_As I am writing this, I am in the process of writing chapter 9 on paper although by the time I actually copy all this up on the computer I will probably be writing up the final chapters on the computer. I look forward to your comments and reviews and hope I haven't wasted my time writing this fic :P_

_Reviews are love._

_m. kai .m_

_see my profile for my email address :)_


	2. Trapped

**Chapter one ~ Trapped**

"Well well, what have we got here?"

"Nice to see you Sasuke, all alone"

"In this abandoned part of the school"

Sasuke looked in the bathroom mirror to see Neji, his ghostly eyes pale and haunting as ever, Gaara with his gourd as usual, Kiba with loyal Akamaru at his side and Sasuke's own ex-lover, Naruto, with his grown out blonde hair covering his sapphire blue eyes.

Sasuke edged to the side, seeking the exit, but found himself by the hand dryer as Naruto moved towards him kicking his bag away and blocking off his exit. His back was against the cold tiled walls as he looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes. He had a smirk on his face as he moved in on the terrified raven boy. He leaned in closer and closer towards Sasuke's face and, at the last minute, diverted his course and bit hard into the ravens pale neck, drawing blood and earning a yell of pain. Naruto then placed his knee between Sasuke's separated legs and painfully rubbed against his groin till he was hard earning moans of unwanted enjoyment.

Naruto took notice and placed his lips by Sasuke's ear breathing into it, "You never disappoint me Sasuke, so easy to manipulate". He spoke sweetly before punching him in the gut and turning without a backwards glance as he fell to the floor.

"He's all yours" he stated to the others before propping himself on one of the basins comfortably to watch the show to come.

"Come here, Sasuke"

"Yeah, we want some fun!" they all gave him an evil smirk as Sasuke looked up in fear as he winced from the pain in his gut and the boys closed in on him like predator on prey. He froze as he looked towards the door, the only escape route, and heard the lock click shut as sand fell out of the hole, 'damn that Gaara' at that moment Gaara's sand attacked him and bound him tight. He was held standing; legs wide apart arms in the air unable to move. They all sneered at him in his weakened state, looking ready to pounce on him. They heard a snap of fingers and Akamaru was the first to leap at Sasuke, biting deep into his unprotected leg.

"Argh!" They each moved in on him, each choosing their own spot to tease and torture. Neji went for his neck and started by licking up the trail of blood from where Naruto had previously bitten.

"N-no" Sasuke wheezed in pain, Neji then progressed with his own marks leaving large unsightly hickeys.

"Mmm Sasuke, you're so tasty" said Neji before he took another nip at the ghost like skin.

"Ahhhh, n-n- no" Sasuke wheezed out as Kiba slid his shirt up and started to play with his nipples. One was covered by his mouth, being bitten, and the other was being pinched and tweaked by one of his hands.

"Ahhh, st-stop i-it, NO!" he shouted as Gaara started to attack his chosen area. He had been ghosting around Sasuke's body and came to his manhood, teasing the hem of his trousers and easing them down over Akamaru's head. He took off his own pants and started to grind their hips together causing friction between the fabric and their groins.

Sasuke was gasping and groaning, yelling in pain and occasionally moaning with great humiliation as they performed their acts on him.

"NO! Ah! Stop it!" he called out in dismay reaching to his last hope at being rescued from this embarrassment "NARUTO! P-please, St- Ah – Stop them - ahhh" tears started to form in his eyes as Naruto laughed a menacing laugh – it might have sounded slightly forced had anyone been paying attention – that broke Sasuke's heart again and again. It wasn't his idea for him and Naruto to break up. _Naruto_ had broken up with _him_. Why? He didn't know. But since they broke up, Naruto did nothing but torment him with Gaara, Kiba and Neji. It was only when he was on his own that he would _sexually_ torment the raven haired boy, speak kindly and sticking his tongue in the boys mouth reminding them both of them of when they did this with love for each other. When he responded, he'd get beaten and left again. Sasuke loved him despite what he had done to him and so always thought that Naruto too loved him, which is why he would respond. He felt a hand reach into his boxers from behind and –

"AHHHH" he screamed at the top of his lungs as an un-lubricated finger was inserted into his hole but he was unable to move away from the pain in his backside.

"Hn" it was Neji, and Sasuke knew that it was also Neji's fingers up his ass as he took another bite at his neck.

This was a new form of torture from the guys. They had teased him and beat him and bullied him but never like this. This was sexual assault and Sasuke was terrified. An Uchiha should never succumb to fear but he was scared beyond belief. He did not want this to go any further. He didn't want more memories to flash in his mind. He didn't want to remember what happened before. He didn't want to remember!

"Alright guys, that's enough for now" and they stopped. Naruto was their leader; they listened to him. They did as he ordered; he must have told them to do this to him; he wanted Sasuke to suffer and he knew how to make him suffer the most.

Gaara released the sand and Sasuke fell to the ground out of breath and panting. Before they gave him the slightest chance to recover, they had rounded on him again and punched every bit of him they could, kicked him till he was near unconsciousness, but they wouldn't let him take the easy way out. Neji stuck his bloodied finger in Sasuke's mouth and forced him to suck on the repulsive sickening tasting finger. When they had finished their beating they left (Gaara had unlocked the door at some point); Kiba then Neji then Gaara. Naruto's eyes watched their backs as they left and as the door closed behind Gaara, he turned around and faced the panting boy on the floor. His trousers were still down; his mouth was surrounded by blood and shit as he dribbled. He was beaten badly, with no energy to do anything… well nearly anything.

Naruto approached him and knelt down beside him. He raised his hand and Sasuke flinched, thinking that he was going to be struck again, but instead, Naruto gently moved a strand of hair out the ravens face and turned him on his back. He pulled up the ravens trousers and cleaned up the cuts and bruises with dampened tissues. He gently cleaned away the blood and shit as Sasuke lay there watching Naruto move with such grace and be so gentle with his frail body. It was a kindness that he had started to grow used to when he and Naruto were a couple, but now that they weren't, these kind touches were few and far apart and he'd feel his heart swell with hope every time. Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face to see a straight face with blank eyes, he missed the flash of concern in them every time he winced in pain. When Naruto was done, he stroked Sasuke's face before leaned down without even seeming to think about it and placed a deep kiss on Sasuke's mouth before closing his eyes.

Sasuke too closed his eyes while he enjoyed and remembered the feelings of this kiss. He remembered when he and Naruto would kiss and say "I love you", how they would hold each other with such passion and devotion to each other. Sasuke remembered a time where Naruto gave him a book with memories of all their time together, the letters they wrote to each other, all their notes, pictures. Everything they had done for each other. It was a scrap book and on the right hand side of the right hand page in a corner it said "Naruto", the next page in the same place said "loves", the next page said "Sasuke" and the next page said "forever" the next said "and" and the next said "ever". "and" and "ever" was repeated all the way through until the very end, that seemed to mean nothing now.

But Sasuke still responded to the kiss and Naruto bit his tongue and grasped his still hard manhood between the layers of clothing causing Sasuke to gasp and moan and yell at the same time, he always loved Naruto's touches. The blonde looked into Sasuke's eyes, clearly seeing his pain and fear and even love. Naruto's own eyes flashed and he quickly turned around and left without a second glance.

_

* * *

_

**_I'm planning on updating every weekend, hope that's okay with you guys :)_**

_questions from reviews: are all the chapters written like a diary?_

_ans: nope, that's the only one written as a diary :)_

_thanks for the reviews! keep them coming :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_m. kai .m_


	3. The First Meeting

**Chapter Two ~ The First Meeting**

Sasuke repositioned himself so he was sitting against the door. The door opened slightly as he leaned against it and he heard the abusers jeering as they left to the other side of the school where there were more people to torment.

Why is this part deserted? Sasuke was in a small building on the other side of the school field; it used to be the music rooms, where vocalists and all instrumentalists could make as much noise as they wanted… but music was cut out of the curriculum and there was no need for the building.

Sasuke found it as he was looking around for a new school to go to when he moved to his new adoptive father. It was part of the reason he chose this school to go to. He loved music; he didn't really think about making any friends, he just wanted a place that he would be able to escape to if he ever needed to, where no-one would sneak up on him.

Because the place was so run down it didn't cost much to own. After a few years of doing various jobs to earn money for whatever he would need it for in the future, he was able to find a use for that money and so before he even got to the school, it would have been the perfect place for practises.

The building was sound proof. Every room. As soon as the doors and windows are shut, you can't hear a thing in the outside world. Each room had its own in-tune piano with a long stool for if more than one person wanted to play or just watch. There were three larger rooms. One consisted of two grand pianos and the second was a recording studio. The third? …well, you'll find out later. As the building was so far from the main building it also contained boys and girls loos.

That's where Sasuke was.

In the boys bathroom.

Leaning against the door.

Remembering Naruto's lips on his own, his tongue in his mouth.

He still had his erection and needed to be rid of it before lunch was over and he needed to get to his next lesson. He unzipped his trousers and placed his cold hand inside his boxers and concealed his swollen member. He hissed at the feeling and started to stroke himself with the image of Naruto and the taste of Naruto in his mind. His head fell against the door as he started to pant harder and harder, his eyes shut tight until he peaked. "Naruto!" he moaned as he removed his hand from his limp member and sat there panting before getting up and washing his hands. He then slapped some cool refreshing water onto his hot flushed face and left the bathroom. He limped awkwardly to one of the practise rooms, eased himself down in the middle of the seat and started to play a tune. After a few bars of introduction, he started to sing:

_I got to say it and it's hard for me,  
You got me crying like I thought I would never be.  
Love is believing but you let me down;  
How can I love you when you aren't around ?  
And I,_ _to get out of the spell that I'm under,  
My love for you._

_Get to the morning and you never call._  
_Love should be everything or not at all._  
_And it don't matter whatever you do;_  
_I made a life out of loving you._

_Only to find any dream that I follow is dying._  
_I'm crying in the rain._  
_I could be searching my world for a love everlasting,_  
_Feeling no pain, when will we meet again?_

_Why do you have to be a heartbreaker?_  
_Is it a lesson that I never knew?_  
_Got_

_Why do you have to be a heartbreaker,_  
_When I was being what you want me to be?_  
_Suddenly everything I ever wanted has passed me by,_  
_This world may end, not you and I._

_My love is stronger than the universe._  
_My soul is crying for you,_  
_And that cannot be reversed._  
_You made the rules and you could not see;_  
_You made a life out of hurting me._

_Out of my mind, I am held by the power of you love._  
_Tell me when do we try, or should we say goodbye?_

_Why do you have to be a heartbreaker,_  
_When I was being what you want me to be ?_  
_Suddenly everything I ever wanted has passed me by._

_Oh, why do you have to be a heartbreaker?_  
_Is it a lesson that I never knew?_  
_Suddenly everything I ever wanted,_  
_My love for you, oh,_

_Why do you have to be a heartbreaker,_  
_When I was being what you want me to be ?_  
_Suddenly everything I ever wanted has passed me by._

_why do you have to be a heart breaker? _

The last line fell from Sasuke's lips and he attempted to get up and found that he couldn't as his legs gave out on him. He moved as carefully as he could and ended up falling on the floor. He again tried to get up, but he couldn't and his patience had just about run out. He screamed at the top of his lungs in anger and frustration and anger turned to sorrow as tears fell down his cheeks. He lay there a while, sprawled out on the floor, thinking of when he and Naruto first met.

_-flashback-_

_Sasuke and Naruto were both new students at Konoha High. They had both had problems in their previous schools and had come from opposite sides of the area. But they became neighbours when Naruto moved to a new foster family and Sasuke moved with his newly adoptive father._

_Naruto moved up to the school gates putting on his masking smile and approaching the front desk._

_"Erm…excuse me?" A stern looking lady peered over her frameless specs and looked at the blonde dressed in a baggy orange hoody, the hood was down and the jacket unzipped, showing the tight black t-shirt underneath. He wore blue baggy jeans that fell down slightly showing his orange boxers and blue loose laced trainers, both straps of his dark blue rucksack hung over his right shoulder._

_"Yes?"_

_"H-hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the new student. She looked at the computer screen and typed a few keys before taking a freshly printed table from the printer and handing it over to him._

_"At the bottom is your locker number and combination. Don't lose it. Your form room is in 103"_

_"Thank you" Naruto took the sheet and smiled as he turned away to look for his locker._

_'15c'_

_After a lot of roaming around, he found his locker and checked by entering the combination. He placed a few things inside, making it cosy and lightening the load in his bag. He closed the locker to find a raven haired boy behind it._

_Sasuke walked up to the reception and gave a subtle cough to show that he was there. The secretary raised an eyebrow, observing the slim figured boy in torn, low ridding, black skinny jeans held by a studded belt, worn out converses with white laces containing black skulls and wearing a tatty guns'n'roses t-shirt, with a withered 'leather' jacket on_ _top, of which the collar was popped up hiding the lower part of his face and the studded choker around his neck. He had a shoulder bag over his left shoulder that looked overly used and had a white skull on it._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"I'm the new student, Uchiha Sasuke" again, the lady went to her computer screen and moments later, produced a timetable for the Uchiha._

_"At the bottom is your locker number and combination – " he started to walk away, "your form room is 103!" she shouted, making sure he heard her._

_"hn" _

_He walked through the corridors, looking for his locker. He walked past a group of three boys leaning against lockers that started to laugh and make comments about Sasuke none too subtly. "Hey look, it's duck-butt!" a brunette with long hair in a low weak ponytail and white faded eyes jeered, referring to Sasuke's hair._

_"Yeah, hey, didn't anyone tell you? No animals allowed on school property" said a second brunette with short hair and a dog poking out of his hoody._

_"Ha! That's rich coming from you Kiba" the first boy laughed._

_"Yeah? Well Akamaru is the exception!" the boy known as Kiba joined in the laughter. The third boy with red hair and the kanji "love" tattooed to his forehead merely gave Sasuke a death glare as the raven carried on his search through now gritted teeth, not wanting to get into a fight on his first day._

_He finally found his locker only to see someone was already in it. The stranger in dark blue jeans and an orange hoody had just closed his locker to see Sasuke right next to him. Sasuke looked into the clear blue eyes and nearly lost his scowling face as those blonde bangs swayed slightly._

_They stood there for a moment before Naruto spoke with a smile on his face, "Hey."_

_"You're in my locker" was all that the raven dared to say._

_"Huh? This is my locker, see?" he showed Sasuke his timetable and held the locker information between his fingers. Sasuke checked his own and showed it to Naruto. _

_Naruto merely smiled, "I guess this makes us locker buddies" he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously._

_"Oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way" he said thrusting forward a hand waiting for Sasuke to take it._

_"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha" he ignored the hand and proceeded to enter the code for his – and Naruto's – locker._

_"Oh! Sorry!" Naruto yelped as he realised he had spread his stuff out throughout the whole locker. The locker had a shelf in the middle, dividing the locker in two. Naruto shoved all his belongings in the top section seeing as Sasuke was slightly smaller than him, he then moved out the way and leaned on the other lockers, watching Sasuke as he pulled out several small books from his bag. He slammed the locker shut when he was done._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"Er… n-nothing!" stuttered Naruto, standing up straight again and averting his gaze, Sasuke sighed._

_"Look. It seems we are stuck with each other. But I tell you this now. You are not to go through my section and I will not go through yours. Don't assume that because we share a locker that you can go ahead and borrow any of my stuff. And where possible… stay away from me."_

_"You're friendly, aren't you" Naruto replied sarcastically with a grin plastered on his face._

_"Hn, you got a problem with that?" he leant against the lockers, enjoying the presence of the oh so very different blonde._

_"meh" he shrugged with an indifferent look on his face, "not really…" he readjusted his bag and smirked, "sexy" he winked to the stunned raven before running off to his form room._

_Sasuke gave a small laugh before heading the same direction, 'maybe this won't be as bad as I thought'._

_-end flashback-_

* * *

_*cough* yeah.. sorry about the song... but... it's the.. erm... words that count...?_

_reading through this i just realised that japanese high school students have a uniform rather than their own clothes... but i couldn't really be bothered to change it. especially when i want to post this in like... a few minutes XD_

_**question: **are naruto and sasuke old lovers?_

_**answer: **indeed they are :)_

_**question: **why is naruto so mean?_

_**answer: **you'll find out later ;)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_m. kai .m_

_see my page for my email :)_


	4. Torture in Class

**Chapter Three ~ Torture in Class**

Sasuke could finally get up again and wiped away his tears. He went to the loo and cleaned himself up, splashing water on his face. He picked up his abandoned bag and went off to his next dreaded lesson.

He strolled across the leaf-filled field, wondering what happened to his beloved Naruto? Why did he change? They soon found they were in the same form and became friends when they checked that they were actually meant to be in the same class for... everything!

They did make other friends like Shikamaru and Choji and Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Lee and Ten Ten. They were a group before the pair joined the school and they fit in quite well.

They became a couple when at one of their group parties (that Sasuke rarely got to go to for reasons that the group didn't know), they both got incredibly drunk and started making out. They woke up the next day in each other's arms and after the initial shock, when they both realised that the other wasn't running away or shouting at them, they realised that their feelings were mutual and were a couple since. They had kept their relationship secret from the rest of the school but their friends were fine with it and walking home together was fine as they lived next door to each other, although Sasuke claimed that his guardian was a homophobic and so they missed out on the goodbye kisses as they parted separate ways.

He was brought out of his memories when he tripped and was caught by someone. He looked up and saw it was Shikamaru. He gave him a smile but Shikamaru ignored it and when he was sure Sasuke was balanced he turned and walked away.

_That's right, we're not friends anymore. _Sasuke felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he remembered how he lost all his friends.

_-flashback-_

_"Sasuke! How could you do that to Naruto?" _

_Sasuke had been backed into a wall by Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Lee while Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten attended to a weeping Naruto on the floor. "I-I didn't do anything!" he shouted before the usually lazy brunette punched him in the face. _

_"Sasuke!" the blonde wept, "Why Sasuke?"_

_"'Why?'? Why what?" He started to approach the blonde, a little frustrated but appearing to have a murderous intent. The guys all got in his way and formed a barrier. _

_"Stay away from him Sasuke. Stay away from all of us."_

_-End flashback-_

No one had explained anything to him. No one had said what he had supposedly done. But Sasuke had noticed that the blonde too had stopped being friends with their initial companions. Sasuke leaned against a wall by the entrance to his next lesson, Chemistry. The classroom had a white board at the front, the teacher's desk and then 6 rows of 4 tables, each table taking 2 students. The tables were covered in the fronts and the teacher would not be able to see anything happening underneath, most students used this to pass notes to each other unnoticed.

Sasuke got in last and as usual, the only seat left was next to Naruto who was smirking and slowly nodding his head seeing that yet again he would be able to torment the boy.

"Hey, Koibito" Naruto smirked up at him, patting the seat next to him for Sasuke to sit down.

Sasuke slowly approached, his bag hitting his leg as he walked. He stood the opposite end of the table from Naruto while he took out his books and placed his bag on the floor.

Naruto hooked his foot onto the leg of Sasuke's chair so when he attempted to move it away from him, he failed.

"Uchiha! Sit down!" yelled the teacher at the front of the room who was writing on the board.

Sasuke tried not looking at Naruto but he could feel his eyes boring holes into Sasuke as he stared.

Naruto "hn"ed, a smirk on his face as Sasuke desperately tried to ignore the blonde next to him and pay attention to the lesson. "Enjoy your lunch break, Sasuke?" He drawled out Sasuke's name, playing with him. "I did. I watched a lovely little performance where the slut got a taste of what was coming."

Sasuke's head shot round to look at him with wide frightened eyes.

"You heard me" Naruto's face was straight and serious.

Sasuke's head slowly turned back to the chemistry teacher explaining something about moles. The teacher had turned his back, writing on the board once more and Sasuke then noticed Naruto's hand on his thigh. He lifted a hand to remove it but Naruto grabbed onto his wrists and leaned in, playfully whispering in Sasuke's ear "Oh no you don't, Sasuke." Sasuke stayed focused on the front white board, too afraid to turn his head.

"Carry on with your work, Sasuke."

He lifted his pen and carried on writing his notes. Naruto then started to stroke his leg, first on top and then slowly moving in to the inside of the thigh., and then rubbing Sasuke's bulge slowly and steadily. Sasuke gasped at the initial contact and was now squirming slightly in his seat.

"You like that don't you, you horny slut." he bit Sasuke's ear and the raven bit his lip. The skilled blonde undid the raven's jeans with one hand and placed it inside, continuing the assault right under a class full of un-knowing noses.

"S-stop i-it" whispered the victim.

"No" Naruto carried on his work, writing with the other hand as he jerked off Sasuke. His strokes were rough and painful but Sasuke couldn't make a sound of protest. He continued to shuffle in his seat and made a silent scream when he came. Naruto removed his hand after wiping it clean on Sasuke's underwear before doing up his trousers again.

Sasuke rested his forhead on the table and panted heavily. He felt so sticky and wanted to clean himself but couldn't get out the class at that moment.

"Sasuke! Sleep at home, not in my lessons!" the teacher shouted at him.

He immediately sat up and forced himself to not cry and get on with his work. The bell had gone and Sasuke made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up before going to his next lesson. Silent tears slid down his face as he wiped his aching member.

_

* * *

_

_erm... i feel deprived of reviews... :( i'd like to know what you think :) do you like it? love it? want to make babies with it? XD hate it? don't understand what the fuck is going on? so yeah, there weren't any questions to answer... :( (appart from one that i answered by mail message) seriously, if you have any questions about it, just ask :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_m. kai .m_

see my page for my email :)


	5. Intimate Moment

**Chapter four ~ Intimate Moment**

Sasuke walked to his next lesson slowly. The bell had already gone and there was no one else in sight. He limped slightly at the pain in his groin but carried on walking.

He remembered a time when him and Naruto were lovers and they lay side by side - their first intimate moment.

_-flashback-_

_They lay on Naruto's bed one evening when Sasuke was able to sneak over from next door. Naruto teased his fingers down Sasuke's feminine body as they shared a passionate kiss that stopped when Naruto's hand slipped inside Sasuke's boxers because the said raven let out a frightened gasp. _

_"Shh." Naruto comforted the raven as he kissed his lips again. _

_"No Naruto, I can't do this."_

_"It's alright. I'll be gentle" He spoke warmly and softly, a smile across his face as he eased his hand further down whilst placing butterfly kisses along Sasuke's neck and jaw bone. _

_Sasuke moaned as Naruto gently stroked his length, enjoying the feel of it. Enjoying it much more than when this had been done for the first time all those years ago, so roughly, by another. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, letting him have his way. Sasuke loved Naruto. He trusted Naruto. Naruto would never hurt him. _

_-End flashback-_

As he approached his next lesson, he entered the room, forcing himself to not limp. He apologised for being late and took the only seat left in the room; the one next to Naruto. _He must have saved it._ His gaze drifted towards the blonde as he took his seat and as much pain as Naruto had caused him, Sasuke couldn't help but think how good he looked, he sat there leaning his head against his hand, his blonde silky mane falling across his face, only just allowing the blue of his eyes to pierce through; his mouth was set in a straight line that showed off his jaw line and gave his face a look of indifference, the sun shine seeping through the window fell on his tanned skin and gave him a beautiful glow.

"You fit in another round? You slut." Naruto muttered bitterly, loud enough for only Sasuke to hear, the word 'slut' falling from his lips in an almost pained manner. He couldn't help but give him an incredulous look.

_Why does Naruto always call me slut or whore?_ He thought to himself as he pretended to focus on the equation on the board. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed everyone was looking down at the books on their table. He proceeded to work, letting his thoughts leave him until another time.

The lesson ended without too much turmoil and they were finally able to go home. Sasuke packed his things up and then packed them again when Naruto knocked the open bag out of his hand. He was last to leave the classroom and proceeded to go home after a long, tiresome and painful day.

_

* * *

_

_Geez sis. You have too many typos writing this up grrr_

_anyway, heres the next installment. i hope you like, there is some fluff in this one :D but eek! it's really short isn't it :S sorry..._

_and thanks for the reviews guys :) ( although i'd like to know if we can get passed 9.. although maybe not from this chapter because... nothing has happened ) oh! and i LOVED how many people wanted to make babies with this story! if any more people want to make babies with this story let me know XD (that doesn't mean that there are going to be babies in this story though, i think someone missunderstood me when i said that XD)_

_someone else sad that some of the writing seemed as if i had experienced it myself? i am fortunate enough to have never experienced anything that happens in this fic. but really, thankyou for the concern :)_

_**Question: **What the Sasuake do to get the whole group upset? Was Naruto faking? WTF HAPPEND? :D_

_**Answer: **you're going to hate me for saying it, but you'll have to read and find out. this question is answered within the story :)_

_**Qestion: **Why is Naruto so as you say it mean but then like idk very sexual towards Sasuake?_

_**Answer: **you find out why Naruto is mean to sasuke later in the story, as to why he is so sexual with him, Naruto wants sasuke to suffer (you find out why) and he thinks that tormenting him sexually is the best way of going about it, especially seeing as you know they are ex-lovers, Naruto would know sasukes weaknesses and uses this to his advantage._

_**Question: **what happened to make Naruto suddenly change like that?_

_**Answer: **sorry for the annoying answer, but you will find out later :) although, thinking about it... it seems a bit of a stupid reason really... maybe i'm forgetting the finer details of my own writing XD. hmm... this answer must really annoy you... sorry..._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_m. kai .m_

_see my page for my email :)_


	6. The Plan

**Chapter five ~ The Plan**

"Oi, Neji. How much longer do we have to wait before we can screw Uzumaki and that Uchiha boy?"

"All in good time Kiba. All in good time."

"But we've been waiting for over a year!"

"Yeah Neji, I'm usually patient but we got Uchiha and Uzumaki to break up ages ago. When do I get to fuck their tight asses?"

"Soon Gaara! Patience. When the time is right, we'll tell him of our plan, we'll tell him all of it, the whole truth. That sucker still has feelings for that emo brat and when we tell him that he hasn't done anything wrong, he'll break, and that's when we'll take them, both of them." Neji smirked, remembering when this long plan had started.

_-flash back-_

_It was the start of a new year and Neji, Gaara and Kiba were hanging out by their lockers, leaning on them watching passersby when Neji spotted fresh meat. A little hotty in an orange hoody and baggy trousers, his ass looked firm and Neji thought of how bad he wanted to screw that hopefully tight butt. A while after the blonde was hidden in the seas of students, he spotted another new ass to fuck. He couldn't help but start his torture when he and one of the other two boys laughed "Hey look! It's duck-butt!" he started off the run of insults. _

_"Didn't anyone tell you? No animals on school grounds!" said Kiba, his dog - Akamaru - poking his head out of his jacket. _

_"That's rich coming from you!" Neji retorted, still laughing. _

_"Ha ha. Well Akamaru is the exception."_

_Gaara merely gave Sasuke a death glare. As the boy was also swallowed by the sea, their laughter came to a halt. _

_"Boys, this is going to be a fun year."_

_It wasn't long before Neji had seen the bond created between the two soon-to-be victims and when he realised there was more than just a friendly bond between them he knew how he would cause them pain. _

_He paid a girl - some whore names Tayuya - to go out with Sasuke and make out with him right in front of Naruto's eyes. This of course caused stress on their relationship. Neji and co. found Naruto and asked what was wrong. They indirectly encouraged him to give Sasuke what he deserves, make him suffer...well, Gaara was pretty direct about it. Naruto started to be violent and rough with Sasuke and eventually Naruto broke up with him, telling his friends that Sasuke had been making him do things he didn't want to do and he couldn't take it anymore. Neji and the gang approached Naruto again and said that they too hated Sasuke and invited Naruto to join them. "We'll let that blonde idiot think he's our leader and we'll do as he says, then, we'll fuck his ex and him!" What sadists they were, enjoying the pained look in Naruto's eyes as Tayuya continued to make out with his boyfriend. _

_Sasuke had tried to explain things to Naruto but he wouldn't listen, he claimed he was fine and everything was alright between them, Sasuke had thought that Naruto had forgiven him. Naruto was so hurt by Sasuke but this soon formed into hate and anger towards him with the help of Neji._

_-End flash back-_

At the moment, the boys were leaning against the wall outside the school grounds, waiting for their 'leader' to tell them what they would be doing that evening. As Naruto approached them they greeted him like a leader but he ignored them and walked home; a foul expression on his face. They followed after him.

"So what are we doing tonight then?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"Is everything alright Naruto-sama?"

Again he didn't respond.

"Naruto-sam-"

"Do whatever the fuck you want!" he bellowed. The boys stopped as they watched him walk away.

_

* * *

_

_Okay so, i haven't proof read this because i am currently with my 3 amazing sisters watching 'The Hangover' sorry if there are any mistakes... and hopefully this one is longer than the last one... right...erm... i can't concentrate on this at all... XD erm... ENJOY! shit... sorry... it's kind of a filler :S  
_

_**Questions: **if Sasuke was kissing a girl then wouldn't he know that that was the reason why Naruto and his friends we're mad at him... cause before you said Sasuke didn't know why... and now youre saying that Sasuke tried to explain to Narut about the girl_

_**Answer: **I think this should be explained by now... but he thought that Naruto would have got over the girl thing by now because Naruto behaved as though everyhing was alright. their friends were angry at Sasuke because of a lie that Naruto told them. Naruto had told them that Sasuke had been abusing him and that they had broken up when it was Naruto that had been abusing Sasuke... does this answer the question? idk... :S_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_m. kai .m_


	7. Scrap Books and Snakes

**Chapter Six ~ **

He was going to go home, but just thinking about what was waiting for him there made him go to the music rooms without even realising. He dumped his bag beside his bed and fell on it.

This was the final room in the building. It was his second bedroom, or his first seeing as the one he had at home didn't really have anything that made it significantly his. At home, he wasn't allowed to put up posters, or pictures; he wasn't allowed to change it from the dull beige colour it was currently; the bed he had was just big enough for him to not fall off and the wardrobe was small, had he had the same amount of clothes as most teenagers, it wouldn't have fit.

The room he had in the music block really showed who he was. There were piles of notebooks full of lyrics to songs he had composed, the music slotted into the pages; all his school work was here as he wasn't permitted to do any at home and he wouldn't have time with all the chores he had to do, all his books were set out neatly into separate piles depending on what books were needed which day, the assignments that he had to do, top priority being at the top, and if they were completed assignments; there was a wall devoted to his relationship with Naruto; it had all the pictures of them together and with friends, letters that Naruto had written to him, notes full of conversations that they had in classes, cheesy poems that Naruto had written when attempting to write lyrics or songs like Sasuke, and beautiful pictures that the blonde had drawn, each one was special to Sasuke, and they were all tacked to his wall.

Sasuke got off the bed and pulled out a large A3 book from under his bed. It was a scrap book that Naruto had made for him on his birthday; it had even more pictures of the two of them that Sasuke didn't have before and the pages were full of messages Naruto had written as he was making it, filling it with his thoughts and his essence. There was a double page spread full of pictures of Sasuke at times where he didn't even remember a photo being taken or of him asleep; there was a heart next to his sleepy face and a small note saying that he looked like an angel, that he was Naruto's angel. When he had read it for the first time alone he had blushed. As he remembered it now he had a sad smile on his face.

There had been an afternoon in which Naruto recorded everything that the two of them did together. At some point, Sasuke had fallen asleep and Naruto continued to film him. He had put down the camera and went over to Sasuke, stroking his features and kissing him, lying next to him with a content smile on his face. Later on, he put this onto his computer and print screened his favourite shots, adding these into the scrap book as well with comments along the side like "Kawaii Sasu-Chan" and Sasuke could see the love in Naruto's eyes in shots where he moved hair from his face and before he leaned down to kiss "his sleeping beauty".

He probably should have thrown it all away, or at least boxed it up; taken down all the photos and notes and pictures from his wall and put them somewhere out of sight. But he couldn't do that. As much as it pained him to remember the times where he was so happy with Naruto, he needed them. He needed something to make him smile at the end of the day. He certainly wasn't smiling at any other time. Not when Neji and co. were bullying him and not when he had to play the sick game of his "carer" at home.

Orochimaru, what a snake. How he was allowed to adopt a child, Sasuke will never know, but somehow he was, and now Sasuke was a maid, a servant. As soon as he got home he would be made to dress in a maids outfit and start the process of cleaning every single room in the house. He would do it every day. And then, at some point, he would be called to the "Entertainment Room" where he would give his 'carer' a lap dance and strip tease. And if that wasn't bad enough, sometimes he would invite his perverted friends round and he would have to do the same for them and not do anything when they smacked his arse or rubbed his crotch other than give a whore-like moan. Maybe Naruto was right; maybe he was a whore, a slut. He had been touched up enough times, masturbated under his master's orders in public enough times. Maybe he really was just a no-good whore, only worth fucking and then abandoning.

The word 'slut' from Naruto's mouth repeated itself in his head over and over and over again.

Sasuke slammed the scrapbook shut and shoved it back under his bed before getting up and falling into his bed again, screaming into his pillow.

"If Naruto thinks I'm such a slut, then _fine!_ I'll show him how much of a slut I really am!" angry tears fell down his face as his mind was resolved he soon fell into a restless sleep.

[End Chapter]

* * *

_I am SO sorry that I have taken so long to write these up and update. I have actually been trying to go through my previous chapters and check for any plot holes… if you want to kill some time, maybe go back through them and see if you notice any difference or just take in anymore information? I don't know. I am SO sorry, again._

_Again, any questions ask in a review and i'll be happy to explain ^_^_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Reviews are always loved._

_m. kai .m_


	8. Deception and Lies

Chapter Seven

Naruto stormed home, ignoring everything in his path. His foster father wasn't home yet so he could rant without him listening in on what the blonde was saying.

"Stupid Sasuke! Getting with everyone in school", he muttered under his breath as he paced from room to room. He felt his eyes prick, but they didn't well up and spill tears like they used to. He reached his bed and sat down before lying on his back with his arms outstretched, "I hate him! How could he do this to me? Why would he do that to me? Was he playing with me the whole time?" these weren't new thoughts running though Naruto's mind, they were the same thoughts that had been consuming him for over a year now. In the beginning, these thoughts tore him up and his eyes would sting and water and he could cry all night, but he gradually hardened and it didn't have the same effect on him as it did before. All because of that one afternoon.

_-Flashback-_

_They were in the park, sitting on the grass. Naruto and Sasuke were lying side by side staring up at the clouds enjoying the sunny afternoon. They had been silent for a while now, both were content and at peace before a high pitched annoying squeak could be heard._

"_Sasuke~" a girl with pink hair and big boobs came running to the two of them. Both Naruto and Sasuke had sat up to see what was going on, but Sasuke was quickly pushed back down again as the girl straddled him and attached her mouth to his. Naruto could only stare, shocked at what he was seeing. When he realised Sasuke wasn't pushing her away, he got up and started to leave, before he was out of hearing range, he heard the girl say, "thanks for the other night, you were really good" in a supposedly seductive tone. Naruto could imagine pretty well what _that_ meant, and he could easily recall a day not too long ago when Sasuke has said that he wasn't free that weekend, claiming that his 'abusive' carer would kill him if he was caught sneaking out again._

_Naruto felt his chest clench. He felt his heart shatter and stop. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face by the bucket full and he knew that he couldn't face his foster father like that. Although he says 'father' he is more of a 'mother', frequently falling into 'mother hen' mode and coddling the blonde and fussing over him in some way or another._

_Naruto walked around town, looking for somewhere quiet to cry undisturbed. He finally sat on a bench by a river and pulled his les up to his chest as he cried. Not much time had passed before he heard a group of boys laughing and heard their footstep come closer before suddenly coming to a halt._

"_Erm… Naruto, right?"_

_Naruto sniffled and his head shot up to stare the three boys in the eye._

"_Yeah? What's it to you?"_

"_Hey, we're just trying to help!" the boy with triangular marks on his face sat beside Naruto and wrapped an arm around his quivering shoulders._

"_So quit being ungrateful and appreciate it" said the red head, folding his arms over his chest._

"_Ah! Sorry, I'm Neji, this is Kiba and this is Gaara", Neji introduced the three of them before sitting on Naruto's other side, "so what's up?"_

"_It's none of your business"_

"_Aww, come on now, we're only trying to help. There's obviously something wrong"_

_Naruto looked at the three of them wearily before speaking, "Some random pink haired bitch came over to me and my… boyfriend," he paused to see how they would react and continued when there was no obvious reaction, "and… straddled him and kissed him in front of me."_

_Neji gasped, "He pushed her away though, right?"_

"_No. He didn't. And then, when I was leaving I heard her say, "thanks for the other night. You were really good." Doesn't take a genius to figure out what she meant by that." Naruto hid his face in his knees again as Kiba rubbed his back._

"_You poor thing" he said, "I told you I didn't like that Sasuke guy, Neji."_

"_Yeah, you were right. Look, why don't you hang with us for a little while, get your mind off him."_

"_Either that or you can go back to him and make him suffer for what he did."_

"_Gaara!" Kiba interjected._

"_What? That's what _I_ would do."_

"_But Naruto _isn't_ you. He _has_ a heart."_

"_N-no.", a sniff, "I, I think he's right," Naruto added in, "I think… I _do_ want to make him suffer."_

"_Naruto, come on. Two wrongs don't make a right." Neji tried to reason._

"_No, he doesn't realise how much I'm hurting right now, but I'll make him realise."_

_-End Flashback-_

And he did. He remembered times when he would practically jump Sasuke as soon as they got home and he would kiss him roughly and man-handle him punishingly. Drag him into the bedroom or onto the floor and bite him. He could hear Sasuke's protests, could hear the fear in his quivering voice, but he would just go on and on, fuelled by his anger. He would squeeze Sasuke's member through his trousers and grab Sasuke's wrist, forcing his hand down Naruto's boxers and making him feel him, something which he hadn't done before and hadn't wanted to do yet.

For some reason beyond Naruto's knowledge, Sasuke stayed with him, even though he cried silently the majority of the time that they were together now, he still stayed with him and would always go home with him even though he knew it would probably happen again.

Naruto began to think that he enjoyed the pain and started to shout at him whereas before he was always silent, "you dirty slut." "you like it" "you want it" "fucking whore" these words were fuelled by anger and frustration, he didn't feel that Sasuke felt the same pain that he did.

_-Flashback-_

"_come on Naruto. This has been going on long enough" Neji tried to tell him as they sat on the roof during one lunch time, "I know that you have been suffering as well. Don't put yourself through it anymore."_

_-End Flashback-_

It was then that Naruto decided he would breakup with Sasuke. But he wouldn't stop tormenting him, oh no. that wasn't going to stop for a while.

_-Flashback-_

"_ngh – ah – Naruto – stop! – please ahh!" Sasuke came one last time, quivering and sweating on top of the bed covers before Naruto all but threw him to the floor and got a tissue to wipe his hand clean of Sasuke's juices._

"_Get your clothes on, slut"_

_Sasuke did as he was told._

"_Now get out." He swallowed and made sure Sasuke couldn't see his face and the tears gathering in his eyes as he built up the courage to say the next three words, "We're over Sasuke."_

"_Wh-what?" Sasuke asked wide-eyed._

"_you heard me," Naruto swallowed, "I don't want to be with a slut like you anymore." He threw the tissue into the bin beside him._

"_what are you – "_

"_Get OUT!"_

_Sasuke flinched and backed out the room, making his way to the door with tears streaming down his face._

_The next day, it was Naruto that had tears down his cheeks. He approached Sakura and the others and the girls fled to him to ask him what was wrong._

"_It-It's Sa-suke"_

"_What about Sasuke? What happened?"_

"_He's been – been hurting me an-d ma-making me-e do thi-things that I don-don't want-t to."_

"_what?" the whole group was in an uproar at what they had just been told. The emotions coming off of Naruto were so convincing that none of them even hesitated to think that he might not be telling the truth._

_Naruto told them where he was even though he said that he didn't want to make a fuss and all of them went looking for him, eventually cornering him._

"_Sasuke! How could you do that to Naruto?" the confusion in his eyes was glaringly obvious to only Naruto along with how tired he looked and his bloodshot eyes. All the others were so angry that they didn't want to hear any excuses, didn't want to give him the chance to defend himself._

"_I – I didn't do anything" he attempted, the incident with the girl had been so long ago now that he thought it couldn't possibly have anything to do with her, but his words went unheard and he was punched in the gut by the normally lazy Shikamaru._

"_Sasuke!" he heard Naruto moan from behind Shikamaru and the girls, "why Sasuke? why?" he wailed,_

"_Why what?" he yelled, irritation flooding him as he tried to make his way past the human barrier to get to Naruto, unfortunately the barrier held strong and pushed him onto the floor._

"_Stay away from Naruto!" shouted the usually cheerful Lee._

"_Stay away from _all_ of us!" Shikamaru shouted before they all turned around and walked away._

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto thought back to that lunch break after Neji, Gaara and Kiba had left the bathroom. Despite himself, he had felt his heart clench as he had somewhat sorted out his victim; he had moved the hair from his face, fixed his trousers, cooled and cleaned his wounds and cleaned his face and even kissed those soft tempting lips that he always lost against. Stupid Sasuke had kissed him back so he had bitten the ravens tongue and fled, he could still taste the blood on his tongue as he brought his fingers to his lips. He did, in fact, miss his tender kisses with Sasuke, but then the image of Sasuke kissing that girl flashed behind his closed lids and his tears poured as his hands clenched into fists and he punched the bed with a scream of "slut!"

-End Chapter-

* * *

_My story makes no sense… that's what I felt as I typed this chapter up… I hope that you could just enjoy each part on its own maybe? Because even though I felt like I had thought about this a lot and made sure that things fit together… I think I failed haha._

_Btw, I realise that this now seems pretty pathetic. Naruto should know about Sasuke's past and realise that it affects him now and that he wouldn't do anything like that… I guess I made Naruto a little bit stupid… sorry about that._

_My sister was talking about this author who has this great plot idea at the beginning of her story. But then she did things to it that annoyed my sister and made it not as good as it could have been… I think I've done that :S_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Reviews are always loved._

_m. kai .m_


	9. Two People, Two Plans

**Chapter 8 ~**

Sasuke got started straight away the next day, aiming to make out with at least 5 of the students in the school. It didn't matter to him who they were or what they looked like. This was just some fucked up way of wanting to meet Naruto's expectations, of being the slut that he'd been titled as.

It wasn't difficult for him to get the attention that he wanted, he merely had to have brief eye contact and a sultry smirk before turning the corner and knowing that he would be followed; knowing that in mere moments, he would be pushed against a wall and have someone's foul taste in his mouth. And that he would pretend to enjoy it. _(A/N: sorry, I make the school sound like some kind of sleazy night club)_

It could be in a janitors closet, in the loos or out in the open for anyone to see, but by the end of the day, he had doubled his aim.

He did the same thing the next day and the next, throughout the entire week, he would grab a guy and make out with him against a wall in the bathroom, he would allow them to grope him through his trousers and squeeze his ass. And every time, he would picture Naruto; he would imagine it was Naruto's tongue down his throat, Naruto's hand squeezing him, Naruto's chest against his own. Yet the whole time he was ignorant to Naruto actually following him and witnessing his make out sessions. Naruto was blinded by fury and blocked out everything around him. His mind was reeling for methods of punishment for this crime and by the end of the week he knew exactly how he was going to make Sasuke pay for what he was doing.

He waited outside an adult shop with a camera, waiting for some sleazy business man to come out before taking his photo and drawing attention to himself with the flash.

"O-oi! You brat! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll tell you what I'm _not_ thinking of doing. I'm definitely not going to blow up this picture of you coming out of some sleazy adult shop and post it all over town for everyone to see." He smirked at the look of fear on the man's face.

"W-what do you want?"

His smirk grew, "All you need to do is buy what's on this list and the photo gets deleted." Naruto passed him a list and the man read it.

"What are you going to do with all of this?"

"What do you think? Anyway, it's none of your business, now hurry up or I might decide to post it on the net."

15 to 20 minutes later, the man emerged with two more bags and approached Naruto again.

"You get everything?"

"Yes. Now delete the picture you brat."

"Done"

The man passed over the bags and ran away as quickly as he could before Naruto could get him to do anything else. Naruto went back to school where he hid the bags in one of the music rooms and went home, looking forward to the next day where he would have plenty of fun with Sasuke and give him all the attention he wants.

Sasuke had noticed throughout the week how little notice Naruto had been giving him. Neji, Gaara and Kiba had still been making snide comments when seeing him in the halls, but other than that, nothing. Naruto seemed to be completely ignoring him and he had no idea why. He couldn't say that he minded, he was happy that Naruto wasn't hurting him, but at the same time, at least Naruto acknowledged his existence before. He didn't know what to make of it. Even in lessons where they sat next to each other, Naruto wouldn't say a word. But Sasuke didn't notice how Naruto would look at him from the corner of his eye when he was sure Sasuke wasn't looking.

When the end of the last lesson came, Naruto grabbed his bags and left the room in a hurry. He stormed to the gates where Neji, Gaara and Kiba were, where they started talking to him, "Hey Leader! What are we doing tonight?" an excited Kiba asked.

"Naruto, are you still angry?" Neji asked concerned.

"I'm just going to go home, so you guys can just fuck off somewhere." Naruto stormed off and went round the corner before the rest of the school flooded out the gates and Neji, Gaara and Kiba all left.

Naruto made his way round until he got back to the school and entered the music block. Sasuke hadn't arrived yet, but Naruto knew that he would. He searched through his bag and took out a cloth and bottle of clear liquid. He poured some of the liquid on the cloth and put it by the side.

He checked his devices and made sure they all worked when he heard the sound of the main doors opening and closing. Naruto picked up the cloth from the ground and stood with his back against the wall by the door way. He watched Sasuke's shadow get closer and closer and when he had gone just past the doorway Naruto leapt on him from behind, wrapped one arm around Sasuke's shoulders and the other placing the cloth over Sasuke's nose and mouth.

The raven was shocked at first but then realised what was happening and started to squirm to no avail. He saw Naruto's eyes out of the corner of his own and saw the animalistic rage burning in them. He didn't have a clue what was going to happen, but he knew he wouldn't like it. Soon the drug on the cloth started to take effect and Sasuke's world went dark.

-End Chapter-

_Hmm, as i typed this up, i didn't really like it. It's just... i am thinking myself, what the hell is wrong with Naruto? And friggin' hell this is so wrong... honestly, what has Uni done to me to make me think that? XD_

_my doubts about this story are continuing to grow, i may just finish posting this and then do a revised version that is less stupid (Y)_

_reviews are still love (even flames so long as they are intelligent flmes)_

_much love _

_m. kai .m_


	10. AN Bad News, Sorry

A/N Bad News.

I've been thinking a lot about what I'm going to do about this story. There is a total of 13 chapters and I've written 12 of them.

I really tried hard to plan this out to make sure that things would make sense and there wouldn't be any plot holes, but I didn't really think a lot about how the original characters would react to the situations, and therefore they have become out of character.

I don't know why, when I initially wrote it, I thought it was amazing or just that readers would like it, because now I don't like the chapters that are to be posted. I have been taking forever to update this and by doing that I have caused a lot of anticipations for those who are into the story and am worried I will disappoint. This story only gets worse before it gets better.

I feel that there is the angst that I wanted, there is a lot of pain and upsetting low points for the characters, but some of the events that occur to get there are terrible.

I'm still thinking about what it is that I should do. Should I rethink my last chapters? Should I start from the beginning and change it completely? Change the character reactions to make them more in character? Should I finish posting this up and then do a revised version in which the events may change and the characters are more in character?

**KokoroNoIro **thank you for your lovely review for my last chapter. You said that you can identify yourself with the situation so far, but I am worried because it gets only worse and I wonder how far it could go before you think enough is enough.

**JodieSong**, I appreciate your honesty for this story, there are times where I also read through and thought, nothing has actually happened yet. I had already planned what I wanted to do, but maybe I need to be more in depth with my initial plan. I am considering this option. The characters are definitely not intended to be Mary Sue, although I would like to ask why you thought this. And I struggle to find a Beta.

**CharmedSasuke101**, if you felt what Naruto had done in the last chapter was over the top, I worry what you'll think of what comes next.

**Can'tFindStupidPassword**, maybe I've just forgotten, but when did Sasuke kiss Sakura? I'm pretty sure he only kissed Tayuya and that was more her kissing him

I wrote this A/N November 2010 and have yet to make a decision. Needless to say, this story is on Hiatus until I essentially sort my life out and make some decisions.

Many apologies to the readers and those waiting patiently for updates.


End file.
